The present invention relates to an improved structure of hard disk/drive which can be conveniently removed from the mainframe of the computer for a replacement or repair work without dismantling the shell of the mainframe.
The hard disk/drive in a personal computer is generally fixed on the inside. When removing the hard disk/drive from the computer, the shell of the mainframe of the computer must be dismantled. Nowadays, various sliding box type hard disk/drives have been disclosed. Exemplars of these sliding box type hard disk/drives are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,233,594; 930,803; 4,982,303; 910,101; Des. 308,502; 900,522; 311,737 901,030. These sliding box type hard disk/drives are made to slide in and out of the mainframe of the computer, and therefore they can be conveniently removed from the hard disk/drive slot on the front side of the mainframe of the computer for a replacement or repair work. However, the hard disk/drive slot on the front side of the mainframe will be left open when the hard disk/drive is removed, and dust may enter the mainframe and cover on the parts or the electric circuit of the computer. Another drawback of these conventional sliding box type hard disk/drives is that they may displace after long use causing reading errors.